1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire pressure monitoring technology and more particularly, to a touch-control tire pressure sensor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire pressure sensor device generally provide a re-learning mode for enabling an on-vehicle main unit to memorize the identification code of each of the four wheels of the vehicle carrying the on-vehicle main unit. Subject to the respective identification codes, the on-vehicle main unit can recognize the data of each of the four wheels and display the temperature, tire pressure and other related data of the respective wheel. If a wheel tire abnormality occurs, the on-vehicle main unit can give a warning message indicative of the abnormality of the respective wheel tire. After installation of a commercial tire sensor in a vehicle tire, a re-learning mode is initiated. The re-learning mode includes two types, namely, the on-travel automatic re-learning mode and the still type manual re-learning mode. If the still type manual re-learning mode is employed, the procedure is to let the on-vehicle main unit enter the re-learning mode, and then to enable the tire sensors of the four wheels output a respective wireless signal to the on-vehicle main unit subject to a predetermined sequence, for example, the sequence of left front→right front→right rear→left rear. Thus, the on-vehicle main unit can memorize the identification codes of the four wheels. Currently, enabling the tire pressure sensor of a vehicle tire to output a wireless signal can be done by means of using a magnet, using a low frequency setting tool, or discharging the tire pressure. However, because a magnet or low frequency setting tool is not readily available, it is not so simple to enable the tire pressure sensor of a vehicle tire to output a wireless signal by using a magnet or low frequency setting tool. Enabling the tire pressure sensor of a vehicle tire to output a wireless signal by discharging the tire pressure is quite simple, however, the user must inflate the tire to the original standard value after the re-learning mode. The operation procedure of this re-learning mode is troublesome.